


A Gumdramon Reunion

by reminiscence



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Xros Wars | Digimon Fusion
Genre: Acrostic, Gen, Poetry, ffn challenge: becoming the tamer king challenge, ffn challenge: diversity writing challenge, word count: under 1000 words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 22:53:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9145690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reminiscence/pseuds/reminiscence
Summary: They meet with grins and the rain clouds clear right up, because that's the sort of sunny relationship they've always had.





	

Grins abound as they meet  
under the world sky  
months after their  
dreadfully hasty farewell.  
Rainclouds clear right up  
and they shake hands again  
marking the start  
of a glorious and burning  
new hunt.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for
> 
> Diversity Writing Challenge, a13 – acrostic poem  
> Becoming the Tamer King Challenge, Data Forest task


End file.
